The Protein Chemistry Core will continue to provide facilities and expertise for the isolation, purification and characterization of peptides and proteins. Special techniques provided by the Core include: 1) HPLC systems for isolation of proteins and peptides plus purification of monoclonal antibodies, 2) amino acid analysis, 3) protein electrophoresis and 4) amino acid sequencing.